Venandi and Dobutsu
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction to Venandi The Venandi (or Dobutsu in Atarashi) are humanoids whose DNA has been altered by the introduction of animal DNA. The Venandi are the source of many myths and legends that have existed for centuries, from the stories of the Vampires who drink their victim's blood to the stories of strong men building the Pyramids. The lifespan, physical traits, and development of powers varies from Venandi to Venandi, and their respective pages will supply more information. Typically, however, a Venandi will develop their powers sometime during infancy and will have decent enough control over them by the time they finish puberty. The ages that this occurs varies from Venandi to Venandi. There is even some variation within Genus. Genus Breakdown Humanoids possessing blended Human and Animal DNA, the Venandi show traits of animals forming the six genuses (or races) of Venandi. Dragons Dragons are mythical reptiles who take the form of a giant, bipedal dragon. While their size is not as large as the legends would have you believe, ranging from the size of a domestic dog to the size of a small elephant, they are still pretty terrifying creatures, even moreso because they've not been seen in centuries. Faeries Faeries are small, winged creatures; the result of merging Human DNA with Insect DNA. Regardless of their wing shape, all Faeries appear otherwise humanoid, though their hair and eyes are often bright colours, popular in flowers and other natural phenomena (such as yellow, blue, green, and pink). Giants Large, strong, and not as stupid as the stories would have one believe, the Giants have been mostly absent from Britain (and in fact the modern world) for some time. Large creatures impossible to miss, such as whales, dinosaurs, and mammoths, the Giants are creative beings responsible for many legends and rumours. Lycanthropes Lycanthropes are the most true to the stereotypes and legends that circulate about them. Born with Human DNA and the DNA of medium to large mammals, Lycanthropes typically transform on a regular basis and have a distinct pack structure. They are known for being rather vicious, violent, and animalistic. Phoenixes Phoenixes are mythical birds with Human DNA who, unlike other Venandi, do not necessarily transform. A Phoenix's Bird ancestry manifests in their hair and eyes; Phoenixes all have black or red/orange hair and brown or gold eyes. Phoenixes who take a bird form lay eggs and incubate them in fire. Vampires The result of merging Human DNA with Chiropteran (or Bat) DNA, Vampires are pale-skinned predators. Vampires are not immortal, despite the stories that surround them, but they are a relatively long-lived race. Most Vampires could be described as pretentious, proud, aristocratic, and more than a little narcissistic. Variant Species Each Venandi has either three or four species options which can be found on the page for that specific Venandi type. However, there are two other options that are available to players to customise their Venandi further: * Taking all three flaws available to a Venandi can reduce the post cost for keeping them active. * Taking an upgrade from the Universal Power Pool will customise them further but increase their post cost. Links & Information